


Ler "A admissão"

by MarianaMarques



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: E mais alguns, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianaMarques/pseuds/MarianaMarques
Summary: Enquanto procura pelo seu filho, Sarah encontra repostas em alguns papéis estranhos.





	Ler "A admissão"

**Author's Note:**

> Nada me pertence.  
> Obviamente.
> 
> Qualquer comentário é bem vindo.

O seu filho tinha desaparecido. O seu Jake. Sarah mal conseguia respirar quando ela descobriu que o seu bebé estava perdido na floresta com mais três rapazes. Ela queria chorar, gritar, correr para a floresta até encontrar o seu menino.

  
A equipa de busca tinha desistido á 3 dias, mas ela, Gary, os outros pais e o professor responsável pela visita ainda tinham esperança de os encontrar. Por isso, montaram uma pequena base na clareira e continuaram á procura dos adolescentes.

  
Era lá que ela estava agora. Sentada ao redor de uma fogueira com os outros. O professor Bates estava sentada ao lado dela com Gary. O pai de Andy abraçava a esposa que encarava o fogo em silêncio. Viv, a sua filha mais velha, encarava o mapa da floresta, determinada a encontrar o irmão. A avó de Andy estava em pé a preparar algo para eles comerem. Com ela, estava a mãe de Sam que ofereceu a sua ajuda em silêncio. O pai e os seu dois irmãos estava sentados ao pé da fogueira sem dizerem nada. A mãe de Félix tinha voltado para casa com o seu filho, Óscar, para que este pudesse descansar. Já o pai e a melhor amiga de Félix, Ellen, esses estavam os dois também sentados ao pé da fogueira.

  
De repente, Sarah sentiu o desejo de falar:

  
\- Eu não vou sair desta floresta até encontrar o meu filho….

  
Ellen olhou para ela.

  
\- Também não vamos sair daqui sem o Félix.. – ao seu lado, o pai de Félix concordou com a cabeça.

  
\- Não saiu daqui sem o meu irmãozinho. – declarou Vince, o irmão de Sam, com a aprovação de toda a família.

  
Nenhum dos Lau disse alguma coisa mas também não foi preciso. O olhar determinado de Viv era resposta suficiente.

  
O silêncio voltou.

  
Mas então uma coisa estranha aconteceu. Um grande flash de luz branca cegou-os a todos. Quando Sarah conseguia ver novamente no escuro, encontrou Ellen segurando um monte de papéis estranhos parecendo confusa.

  
\- Isto apareceu do nada aqui ao meu lado….

  
Sarah, naturalmente curiosa, perguntou:

  
\- O que dizem?

  
Ellen leu a primeira frase e ficou tensa.

  
\- É sobre os rapazes…- respondeu baixinho.

  
Sarah ofegou. Sobre Jake. Como? De onde vieram os papéis?

  
\- E de onde raio vieram esses papéis? – perguntou Gary, tenso.

  
\- Apareceram após o flash de luz. – respondeu Viv.

  
\- Eles.. são autênticos? – perguntou Sr. Bates, cauteloso.

  
Eles olharam para os papéis no colo de Ellen com fervor. Todos queriam notícias mas de papéis vindos do sei lá onde?

  
\- Deixe-me ver. – ordenou a avó de Andy.

  
Ela encarou os papéis por um momento.

  
\- Tudo nestes papéis é verdade e já aconteceu. – ela declarou, enquanto se sentava ao lado na neta, mas não antes de entregar os papéis a Ellen de novo – Mantenham a mente aberta…

  
Tudo olharam para ela, á espera de explicação que não veio.

  
\- Leia. – murmurou a mãe de Sam, sentada ao lado do marido.

  
Ellen respirou fundo e leu.

  
_Jake saiu da cabana onde os outros dormiam._

  
\- Cabana? – perguntou Viv.

  
\- Os outros?..

  
Sarah sorriu. O seu bebé estava bem.

  
_Ele não conseguia dormir. Não conseguia parar de pensar na loucura em que a sua vida se tornou._

  
Ela podia simpatizar com ele, neste momento.

  
_Começou com uma maldita viajem de estudo á porcaria da floresta que ele não queria fazer._

  
Sarah estremeceu de culpa. Jake não queria ir mas ela insistiu. Talvez se ela tivesse ficado quieta, o seu filho estaria em casa agora…

  
_Depois, o maldito Bates_

  
Sr. Bates moveu-se desconfortável ao seu lado.

  
_colocou-o num grupo com o nerd, Andy Lau,_

  
Aqui, toda a família Lau encarou-o e Sarah encolheu-se culpada. Ela tentou parar o seu filho de intimidar outros alunos, mas parece que ela não foi bem sucedida.

  
_e o estranho do Félix Ferne._

  
Agora, era Ellen e o pai de Félix que a encaravam.

  
_Pelo menos, Sam, Sam Conte, estava neste grupo, então não era uma tortura completa._

  
Bem, pelo menos, uma família não a odiava..

  
_Ele só queria acabar aquela viajem o mais rápido possível e voltar para casa._

  
Sim. Ela também só queria que aquela viajem acabasse logo.

  
_A sua mãe ainda estaria no trabalho mas ele queria adiantar algumas tarefas domésticas para que ela pudesse descansar…_

  
Ellen parou de ler e olhou incrédula para Sarah

  
\- Jake Riles, o valentão… faz tarefas domésticas. – o seu espanto era bem visível.

  
Sarah sentiu o desejo de explicar um pouco o seu filho. Para que eles pudessem ver que Jake não era um monstro sem coração.

  
\- Ele limpa a casa, lava a roupa e arruma-a e ainda me faz o jantar para que eu possa descansar depois do trabalho…

  
Ellen olhou para ela por um momento, como se estivesse a tentar encaixar o Jake que ela e todos na escola conheciam com o Jake que Sarah conhecia. Ela voltou a ler.

  
_Obviamente, tudo correu mal_.

  
\- Obviamente.. – murmurou a mãe de Andy. Pelo menos, observou Sarah, ela já não a encarava como se fosse culpa dela que o seu filho estivesse perdido na floresta.

  
_Andy não tinha condição física para o longo passeio na floresta, logo ele era um peso morto a atrasá-los._

  
\- Bem, isso é parcialmente verdadeiro… - comentou o pai de Andy.

  
_Depois, o Félix perdeu o mapa, mas não antes de lhes mostrar um atalho que ele supostamente conhecia e de todos eles caírem de um penhasco._

  
\- ELES O QUÊ!? – gritou a mãe de Sam, vocalizando a preocupação de todos.

  
\- Calma deixe-me acabar… - murmurou Ellen.

  
_Eles estavam bem mas estavam completamente perdidos._

  
Graças a Deus. Sarah deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio pelo seu filho e pelos outros rapazes.

  
_Logo anoiteceu e começou a chover. Eles encontraram abrigo debaixo de uma grande árvore, onde passaram a noite._

  
O grupo de busca tinha encontrado essa grande árvore no segundo dia de busca.

  
_Novo dia, certo? Tudo começaria a correr bem agora. Provavelmente, alguém já estaria á procura dele e ele poderia ir para casa e esquecer aquele dia miserável, certo? CERTO?!_

  
Sarah estremeceu. Ela conhecia o seu filho bem o suficiente para saber que ele estava irritado.

  
_Errado…_

  
_O dia já começou estranho._

  
Ellen parou por um segundo e encarou a família do Sam.

  
_O Sam, aparentemente um pesadelo quando está com fome, estava a comer uma pomada do Andy para a coceira na virilha… estranho._

  
A família de Sam riu baixinho com o comportamento do filho e Sarah sorriu também.

  
_Depois mal começaram a andar, um tornado ou furacão (ele não sabia nem se importava em saber as diferenças entre ambos) começou bem na frente deles._

  
Sarah parou de respirar. Um furacão? Ela olhou para Ellen desesperada.

  
_Eles correram como se a morte estivesse atrás deles (o que obviamente estava) e deram de cara com um doido nómada chamado Roland que os levou de volta á civilização…_

  
Espera o quê? Que nómada? De volta para a cidade? Quando?

  
_Agora ele ia para casa, tranquilizar a sua mãe_

  
Sarah sorriu para o pensamento do seu filho.

  
_e esquecer aquela noite horrível…_

  
_Parece que ele estava sem sorte…_

  
_Chegou em casa e a sua mãe não estava. Para ajudar, um homem que ele não conhecia estava lá. Pela aparência da casa, ele estava a viver lá._

  
Sarah piscou confusa. Que homem?

  
_O que o deixou confuso, preocupado e irritado. Então, ele foi á esquadra da polícia para dizer que a sua mãe desapareceu. Foi estranho… Como muito estranho._

  
\- Como assim estranho? – perguntou Gary, ansioso.

  
_Por algum motivo, o seu pai, Gary Riles, era polícia._

  
Sarah piscou confusa novamente. Gary Riles, polícia. O Gary falhado. Á sua volta todos estavam confusos também.

  
_O seu pai! O seu pai falhado…_

  
Gary encolheu-se ao seu lado e Sarah não pode deixar de sorrir com os seus pensamentos semelhantes.

  
_Elee saiu dali o mais depressa possível e foi procurar a sua mãe sozinho._

  
Sim. Boa escolha.

  
_Esse encontro foi ainda mais estranho._

  
\- Mais? – perguntou Sarah – Como é que podia o nosso encontro ser mais estranho do que descobri que o seu pai falhado é polícia?

  
_Ela não se lembrava dele,_

  
Sarah piscou. Ela não podia imaginar um cenário onde ela não conhecia o seu filho...

  
_quando ele se aproximou dela, ela começou a ter uma dor de cabeça estranha e ela estava casada com o Bates. O seu professor de ciências._

  
Sarah olhou para o Sr. Bates surpresa. Antes de se voltar para Ellen ansiosa para descobrir o que raios aconteceu ao seu filho.

  
_Novamente, ele saiu de lá o mais depressa que ele conseguiu e foi á procura dos outros._

  
Agora o resto das pessoas ficou tenso á espera de resposta.

  
_Ele encontrou-os na rampa de Skate. Aparentemente, o que lhe aconteceu, aconteceu também._

  
Agora estavam todos muito tenso.

  
_O Sam foi para casa e, como ele, a sua mãe não se lembrava dele. Além disso, os seus pais tinham outro filho que também se chamava Sam, e era um grande imbecil. Oh... e ele também namorava com o Mia… houch._

  
A família de Sam parecia tão incrédula quanto ela se sentia.

  
_O Andy foi expulso de casa pela sua avó e pela sua irmã, Viv, que agora era gótica._

  
\- Gótica! Eu? – perguntou Viv.

  
\- Vocês expulsaram-no de casa? – gritou a mãe do Andy.

  
_O Félix era o único feliz com as mudanças. A sua família não se lembrava dele, mas o seu irmão, Óscar, era capaz de andar._

  
O pai de Félix encolheu-se e parecia bastante perturbado. Ellen continuou a ler, embora Sarah não tivesse perdido o olhar de tristeza dela.

  
_Ele estava confuso e ficou ainda mais quando ele descobriu que magia existia…_

  
\- Surpreendentemente, isso não é tão difícil de acreditar… - murmurou o Sr. Bates.

  
_Magia…_

  
Sim magia.

  
_Eles estavam num universo alternativo onde nenhum deles tinha nascido e, agora, havia um demónio restaurador atrás deles para os matar._

  
\- Demónio para os matar? – a preocupação de Vince era partilhada por todos.

  
_O que fosse…_

  
Sarah bufou. Típico de Jake. Não se importar com nada que lhe acontecesse contando que as pessoas com quem ele se importava estivessem bem.

  
_Eles tinham aproveitado a cabana que o Sam e os irmãos costumavam brincar quando eram pequenos. E eles não estavam completamente sozinhos. Eles tinham a Phoebe_

  
\- Quem é a Phoebe? – perguntou o pai de Sam.

  
\- Ela tem uma loja de magia na cidade. – respondeu Ellen.

  
Sarah olhou para o fogo por uns segundos. Havia uma loja de magia na cidade.

  
_que concordou em ajudá-los a voltar para casa se Félix encontrá-se a sua irmã, Alice, que estava desaparecida há 10 anos. É…Aparentemente, o Félix podia fazer magia…_

  
\- O meu filho tem magia!?

  
_Quem sabia…_

  
_Ele suspirou e olhou para o céu estrelado e fechou os olhos. Não era só a situação estranha em que estavam que o incomodava. Não era estes sentimentos…_

  
Sarah sentou-se direita. Jake raramente falava sobre os seus sentimentos com ela ou qualquer um na verdade, então ela estava compreensivelmente curiosa.

  
_Ele nunca se importou com garotas._

  
Sim. Sarah já sabia que o seu filho era gay, mesmo que ele ainda não soubesse. Ela também ignorou o suspiro de surpresa de Viv e Ellen.

  
_Ele nunca teve uma paixão por uma garota. Então, ele estava confuso (não ele não estava) com os sintomas de estar apaixonado em relação ao Félix…_

  
Sarah piscou. Por esta ela não esperava …

  
_Félix Ferne. O gótico. O estranho._

  
O pai de Félix e Ellen voltaram a ficar carrancudos.

  
_Se ele fosse honesto, está paixão não era repentina, mas sim uma aceitação._

  
Aqui Ellen parecia que recebeu uma boa notícia que ela não queria receber.

  
_Ele gostava do Félix. Ele era inteligente, atrevido e sarcástico. Além de que ele era bonito. Alto, cabelos escuros e olhos misteriosos.._

  
_Sim. Ele estava apaixonado pelo Félix e, finalmente, admitiu e aceitou. Para si mesmo, de qualquer maneira._

  
Sarah suspirou. Ela conhecia Jake. Ele já mais diria a Félix como se sentia a menos que Félix desse o primeiro passo. O que era bastante improvável…

  
_Ele não ia contar a ninguém está pequena (grande) realização._

  
_Ele estava tão destruído que não percebeu que tinha companhia. Claro que, quando abriu os olhos, quase morreu de susto ao encontrar Félix sentado á sua frente._

  
Agora o pai de Félix também se sentou direito.

  
_Obviamente, ele tinha uma imagem a defender, por isso:_

  
_\- O que é que tu queres?_

  
Sarah suspirou.

  
_Félix olhou para ele, sem se importar com o seu tom rude, e perguntou:_

  
_\- Estás bem?_

  
_Ele bufou._

  
_\- E tu importas-te?_

  
_Ele sorriu. Aquele maldito sorriso._

  
_\- Mais do que tu podes imaginar…_

  
Ok. Talvez não fosse tão improvável quanto ela achava…

  
_Jake piscou confuso e inclinou a cabeça em consideração. Seguiu-se um grande silêncio onde Félix encarou-o pacientemente._

  
_\- Não. – ele finalmente admitiu._

  
Uma prova de que o seu filho realmente gostava de Félix. Ele só admitia que algo estava errado para as pessoas que ele gostava e confiava completamente, ou seja, ela.

  
_\- Queres dizer-me o que se passa? – Félix pareceu genuinamente interessado._

  
_“Bem… Estamos num universo alternativo com um demónio assassino atrás de nós e eu finalmente admiti e aceitei o facto de que estou apaixonado por ti…” Bela confissão, certo?_

  
\- Sim.

  
_\- Eu só estou preocupado com o demónio. – Jake finalmente respondeu com uma meia verdade._

  
_Félix cantarolou de entendimento. Mas falou:_

  
_\- Mas há mais alguma coisa a incomodar-te. – não foi uma pergunta._

  
_Jake ficou imediatamente na defensiva._

  
Sarah sorriu. Ela gostava deste Félix. Ele, obviamente, conhecia o seu filho bem o suficiente para saber que ele não foi completamente sincero.

  
_\- E como é que tu sabes?_

  
_Ele voltou a sorrir. Maldito sorriso.._

  
_\- Eu consigo saber sempre quando não estás bem. Ou quando estás a esconder alguma coisa..._

  
_\- E como?_

  
_\- Franzes as sobrancelhas e ficas imediatamente na defensiva. – a sua voz tinha um calor que Jake não entendia._

  
\- Ele gosta de ti também, idiota. – murmurou Ellen – E passa todo o maldito tempo a olhar para ti.

  
\- A sério? – perguntou o pai de Félix.

  
Ellen assentiu com a cabeça e continuou a ler.

  
_\- Como é que sabes disso?_

  
_\- Eu passo muito tempo a observar-te…_

  
Ellen olhou para o pai de Félix como se dissesse: “eu disse”.

  
_\- ele percebeu o que disse – eu quero dizer..._  
_Eles olharam-se fixamente, por um momento._

  
_\- Eu… Tu… A sério? – Jake não conseguiu manter a esperança fora da sua voz._

  
Sarah sorriu, sabendo que o seu filho ia acabar por dizer o que sentia.

  
_Félix continuou a encará-lo, e mesmo que Jake não estivesse a olhar para ele, Jake sabia._

  
_\- Sim. – a sua voz pingava de honestidade – Irrita Ellen, mas eu passo os intervalos e as aulas a olhar para ti. Eu adoro os teus olhos. O teu sorriso quando estás a falar da rua mãe. Como mesmo sendo um valentão, na hora de almoço, levas o resto da equipa de futebol para o lado oposto do refeitório onde nós, os estranhos, nos sentamos, para que possamos ter um almoço relativamente tranquilo…_

  
Ellen piscou.

  
\- Eu não sabia…

  
Sarah sorriu. Parece que o seu filho não era um valentão completo.

  
_Jake olhou para Félix impressionado (e com o rosto vermelho)._

  
_\- Sim, eu reparei nisso._

 

_Félix tomou uma respiração profunda._

  
_\- O que estou a tentar dizer é…._

  
_\- É…?_

  
_Félix ficou em silêncio e Jake encarou-o esperançoso e receoso ao mesmo tempo._

  
_\- Posso te beijar?_

  
Sarah piscou e o pai de Félix riu alto.

  
\- Sim. Esse é o meu filho.

  
_Jake engasgou-se._

  
_\- O quê!?_

  
_\- Eu quero te beijar. – Félix disse devagar – Tu deixa-me?_

  
_Enquanto falava, Félix aproximou o seu rosto do de Jake. A respiração deles misturaram-se e Jake assentiu com a cabeça, incapaz de formar palavras. A sua paixão, Félix, aparentemente gostava dele também, com base no seu discurso anterior, e queria beijá-lo. Ele morreu e foi para o céu?_

  
\- Não, rapaz. – murmurou Gary.

  
_Jake não teve muito tempo para pensar porque, no momento seguinte, Félix estava a beijá-lo como se ele fosse o oxigénio que Félix precisava para respirar. Foi o melhor (primeiro) beijo dele._

  
_Eles separaram-se, ambos ofegantes._

  
_\- Isto…significa que…significa o…que…eu acho…- murmurou Jake._

  
Apenas o seu filho beijaria a sua paixão e seria incapaz de lhe dizer em voz alta como se sente.

  
_\- Isto…Significa que eu gosto muito de ti e que eu gostaria muito de namorar contigo…- respondeu Félix – Isto é, se gostares de mim dessa maneira…_

  
_\- Claro que eu gosto! – explodiu Jake, mantendo a sua voz baixa para não acordar os outros – Eu não ando por aí a beijar qualquer um…_

  
_Jake calou-se quando percebeu o que disse e ele desejou que ele não corasse tanto. Mas Félix sorria como se aquelas palavras fossem a melhor coisa que ele ouviu na vida. Então, Félix puxou-o para o seu colo e abraçou-o com força._

  
_\- Esclarecido o facto de que ambos gostamos muito um do outro e que estamos namorando, - aqui Félix fez um pausa para confirmar, o que Jake (obviamente) fez – acho que devemos voltar para dentro da cabana e dormir um pouco…_

  
_Jake franziu a testa. Ele estava confortável abraçado ao Félix…_

  
Sarah lembrou-se com carinho das noites frias, quando Jake subia na sua cama. O seu pequeno monstro de carinho…

  
_\- Não te preocupes… - comentou Félix contra o seu cabelo – podes dormir abraçado a mim.._

  
Ellen sorriu maliciosamente com o comentário de Félix.

  
_Jake corou de novo mas sorriu, apertando os seus braços com força ao redor de Félix._

  
_Já dentro da cabana, abraçado ao Félix, Jake dormiu bem pela primeira vez desde que está aventura começou. Eles ainda tinham um demónio assassino atrás deles e de encontrar uma maneira para voltar para casa, mas agora, ele tinha a sensação de que as coisas iam melhorar._

  
_Ele estava certo._

  
Ellen olhou para eles.

  
\- É tudo.

  
Tudo ficaram em silêncio.

  
Sarah sentiu-se aliviada que o seu filho estava bem e com um novo namorado, mas também ficou ainda mais preocupada com o facto de que eles estavam num universo alternativo com um demónio assassino atrás deles.

  
\- Vamos descansar. – ordenou a avó de Andy – Se tudo melhora, então eles vão arranjar um jeito de voltar para casa. Logo vão aparecer em algum lugar da floresta. Precisamos de continuar á procura deles.

  
Todos obedeceram e foram paras as respetivas tendas para descansar.

  
Já deitada, Sarah sorriu. Ela ia recuperar o seu filho.

 

  
FIM

 

 


End file.
